Madmen And Fools
| season = 3 | number = 6 | image = 3x06.jpg | airdate = October 28, 2014 | writer = Tiller Russell | director = Rod Holcomb | guest = | runtime = 42 min | pc = | previous = | next = }} ' Madmen And Fools' is the sixth episode of the third season and the 52nd overall episode of Chicago Fire. Summary Casey faces his corrupt brother-in-law and Brett goes above and beyond to help a mother in need. Meanwhile, Mills get an education on unlicensed private investigation and Dawson begins training with Herrmann. Plot Charged by his brother-in-law's audacity, Casey barges into Jim's office ready to rumble, only Jim sends him back with surprising news - it turns out that Christie co-signed every document authorizing the asset transfers. With Newhouse's help, Christie secures a solid lawyer, but he warns that a battle like this often ends poorly and without full compensation. Christie takes this to heart and shocks Casey by deciding to accept the settlement rather than fight it out with her soon-to-be ex. But his niece's fear and undeserved guilt pushes Casey to continue, and he requests Newhouse to dig deeper - and finds that Jim's mistress has a warrant out for her arrest in Alabama. Casey takes this evidence to Jim and pressures him to do right by his daughter... or risk losing his mistress and his money. Money's on Newhouse's mind when he enlists a reluctant Mills to help him with a recovery side job involving a stolen dog. Mills stands guard and suspects the worst when gunshots fire while Newhouse sprints from a house with the dog in his arms. The true dog's owner pays Newhouse handsomely for the risk and Mills feels uncomfortable with the whole deal... until Newhouse hands over his cut from the job. It's not all glory, though - Newhouse later takes a blindside beating from a hooded man that leaves him bleeding and reeling from the man's threat: he knows where to find Newhouse. Back on the job, Severide and Herrmann perform a balancing act to save a woman's son from a balcony railing disaster, but at the hospital police take him away from her, pointing to a past case of child abuse. When she begs Brett for assistance at 51, Severide denies the mother any slack and warns Brett about getting too close to victims. Brett advocates the opposite, intent that the mother deserves a second chance. She rallies Severide and they visit the mom - and discover everything in order with zero evidence of an abusive household. But even a good word with the overworked Child Protective Services lands them in a bureaucratic stalemate... until Brett demands they take action. In a huge win for Brett's morale, CPS rules in the mother's favor and reunites the child with his mom. The good vibes continue for Brett when Severide asks her on an impromptu trip to Vegas. She turns him down... did she just miss an opportunity? Opportunity knocks for Dawson, too as Herrmann pushes her to the limit, forcing her to train on frustrating drills she already learned at the academy. After a succession of exhausting activities, Dawson snaps and pleads with Herrmann to allow her to do her job - a chance she receives during a joint effort with a police matter that requires her to help break down a door. Herrmann calls on her to bust it down and, despite her earlier frustration, all the training pays off. She nails it. Casey receives a payoff too when all his pressure on Jim results in a major about-face - not only does Jim double the child support payments, he also covers his daughter's tuition and takes their house off the market. Despite all the good news, Casey elects to keep his methods a secret from Christie and Violet. Meanwhile, in Vegas, Severide's down to his last $75 at the craps table when he discovers a good luck charm - a beautiful woman. With his incessant urging, she scores assists him at the table and scores big on two rolls of the dice. The crowd erupts and Severide kisses her impulsively - and she kisses back. Hard. Category:Episode Category:Season 3